A Charmed Wolf
by PenginLover
Summary: AU Phoebe lost her memory before she became a charmed one she had a husband a son named Stiles Stilinski. When Phoebe has a vision of a young boy being attacked by demon with red eyes. After seeing her son in Beacon Hills her memories come crashing back. Sterek, Scott is not an Alpha Phoebe and Cole were never together. right after season 6 charmed. set during 3A Teen Wolf.
1. Proluge

Prologue

Phoebe's POV

I kissed my husband goodbye, then my son. "I'll see you when I get home." I told them. "Tell you sister's I said hello." John told me. "Bye mommy!" Stiles waved jumping on his toes. "Bye baby." I waved and got in my car after one more hug and kiss.

On the way to Grams house a man appeared in the middle of the road in a blue mist causing me to crash the car. Everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the clouds. "Phoebe welcome. We need you to be completely focused for the next few years on your powers and your destiny." one of the men in white robes told me. "What powers what destiny?" I asked. "What about my son? my husband?" "I'm sorry but until your task is complete or you run into them you won't remember. We will keep you and them separate until the time is right." they told me.

I watched as my memories were wiped away.

John's POV

My wife was missing. her car was a pretzel on the side of the road. "I need to speak to my son." I told the secretary. "A Family emergency." "Yes Deputy." she brought Stiles to the office. "Can I have a moment alone?" I asked looking at my happy son. "The room across the hall is empty." I smiled at them weakly in thanks. "

"Stiles can you sit down?" I asked. He plopped down on my lap. "Your mom has gone missing. We don't know where she is or how she is." I told the ten year old. "But mom said she was going to the aunts?" he was confused. "Let's go home and we'll talk about it more." I told him.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one

Phoebe's POV

I sat at the table next to Paige. When I was hit with a premonition. A teen age boy was thrown against the wall and a man growled at him his eyes glowing red. The boys hoodie said beacon hills lacrosse. When I came out of it I felt a weird sensation on my stomach. "What is it?" Leo asked. "A young boy from Beacon Hills. Was being attacked by something with glowing eyes." "Let's go check it out." Paige said jumping up as Piper entered the room. "Whoa check what out?" she asked setting down the breakfast."Phoebe had a premonition." Paige told her before I could "Leo stay with the boys. Bring them to me if you need to go somewhere." She kissed her husband as Paige called hers. I felt the hole in my heart open up even more. "Alright let's go. bye Leo. Bye boy's we'll be back." Piper kissed her son's goodbye and took my hand I took Paige's.

We ended up in the woods. "Come on Derek. The place was burned to the ground our family died here." an older man told the demon from my premonition. "That's the demon." I whispered. "What was that?" the demon whipped his head around searching. "Let's go." I told them smacking Paige's arm. "Let's find the Boy." Piper agreed.

We showed up at the school parking lot, and I saw a familiar blue jeep. I saw two boys head over to the jeep. and everything came crashing back. I fell to the ground and gasped. "I remember. him. I remember everything." I cried. I watched as my son tossed a set of keys to his friend. And head over to a black Camaro that was pulling up. He smiled as the driver got out they kissed and I saw it was the demon. "Oh no." my heart broke a little at my baby getting tricked."I need to warn him. Take me to my husband." I told Paige she looked confused. "Phoebe you're not married." she told me as Piper gasped remembering too. "She is to John Stilinski." I stopped the blue jeep. my blue jeep as it went past. "I need to go the sheriff's station." I told the driver. It wasn't Scott. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "No I have information on a missing person. I need to talk to John Stilinski." his eyebrows shot up. "Yhea sure."

The four of us reached the station and I jumped out and headed inside I looked around. "He the sheriff. Office is in the back." the kid told us. I headed right for it. John's back was turned away from the door. I opened it. "Be back before dark tonight okay kid. Tell Derek that he can come over for dinner tonight I love you." he turned around and froze dropping the phone. "Phoebe." "DAD! Dad what's wrong. Derek take me to the station now!" Stiles yelled. I heard tires squealing as I hung the phone up. "I lost all my memories. And today I saw Stiles and everything came crashing back." I told him tears in my eyes. "Where have you been?" he asked my sisters were watching us. "I was at the Manor with my sisters. Prue died a while back. That's Paige. Piper didn't know. About anything so she never talked about it. She didn't know how. So I've been living with her since grams died. I didn't know about you. Or Stiles. I'm sorry." I was pulled into his arms. "You're alive." was all he said as Stiles barged in. He froze mid flail. "Mom." The demon raised a brow but backed off. "Ah mom this is Derek Hale. My ma- Boyfriend. That's Isaac and Scott has a girlfriend named Kira. I'm on the lacrosse team. Made first string this year." Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're rambling." Derek told him a small smile on his face. "Right sorry." Stiles laughed then attacked me with a hug. I cried and kissed the side of his head Derek smiled at us his crooked teeth showing. "Stiles I'll postpone the thing we had planned for next week spend the time with your mom. I know if I had the chance I would." Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss and went to leave. "No keep the plans. The others would be devastated. Don't tell them. I want to." Stiles said and Derek nodded and left.

I waved my sisters in. "Uh you remember Piper right?" I asked. He nodded arms still around me and mine him. "This is my long lost sister Paige." I told him. he smiled at her but didn't let go.

When we got back to the house. MY house. The one John and I bought to raise Stiles in. Stiles ran around quickly cleaning the living room. "Are you still close with Scott?" I asked. "Yhea. Were better than ever." he told me "Why don't You fill me in on the years I missed." I asked and smiled at my boys.

Stiles's POV

I leaned against the door frame watching my mom. I saw Derek at the top of the steps. I ran up them quickly and pushed him into my room. "What did you get?" I asked. "She told the truth. But she's holding something back. I can smell it." he told me. I heard my mom call my name. "Gemini?" Derek smirked. "Just a second! shut up Derek." I said diving under my bed. I pulled out a box of albums. "Go." I waved at the window. He smiled ducked a quick kiss. "I fill you in tonight on how the plan goes." "Be careful." I said as he ran out the window.

Mom walked in. "Hey. Albums." she said sitting next to me. "Yhea I made them in case you ever came back." I told her she looked guilty. "It's okay you didn't remember us." my cell rang. "I should get this." it was Derek. "You're on speaker." I held a finger to my mom telling her just one second and went into the bathroom and shut the door. "What is it?" I asked. "What was the plan for the robbers?" he asked me. "Right. Uh they went in through a vent in the… You know what I'll be there in a minute." I left the bathroom. "Emergency got to go I'll be back in about half an hour." I said grabbing my keys "Where are you going?" mom asked. "Some friends need me real quick. I promise I'll be right back." I kissed her cheek and left.

Once I reached the loft I walked up to the table. The plans scattered around the table. "Finally he shows up." peter said from the stair case. "I'm sorry I couldn't get away until now." I rolled my eyes. "Yes and I'm sure Erica and Boyd were great kids and will be missed." I looked over at Derek, "Can someone please kill him again." Derek let a small smile escape. "The plan." Scott looked at me strange. "Where were you earlier?" he asked. "Looking for my mom." he nodded understanding. "Okay see this vent on the roof? it leads right to the vault, but here's the kicker. There's a cement wall at the end." I told them. "I'll go in first." Derek said crossing his arms. "what are you going to do punch through the wall?" I asked him he shot me a look and raised a heavy brow. "Go on let's see it. let's see that fist." I said smirking. "You'll have about this much space. "I said holding my hand in front of his fist. "Let's see what you can do." he punched my hand hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to damage anything. Like he's always done. "Yep he can do it." I stated.

"What's the vault made of?" Peter asked after they left. "Cortez?" he looked up. "Boyd and Erica are going to be feral. They haven't transformed in months. It turns the moonlight into fractals. It's a trap." I called Scott to warn them. but I got no answer.


End file.
